Open
by Lady Shakona
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is gay he's always been open about it but what will happen when he sees a blond angel? And what is it about his past that he dosen't want revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked around the ally. 'I so don't want to go home now. Itachi will kill me if he finds out I got jumped.' He thought to himself. Sasuke tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Shit." He breathed out as pain shot down his side. He remembered what had happened before he got jumped.

"Itachi I'll be home soon." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke how could you lose track of time you know the city isn't safe after dark." Said Itachi. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother who had taken care of him since his parents abandend them after learning that both their sons were gay. They sent money every month but had not talked to them in quite a few years. Sasuke heard rustling on the other end.

"Sasuke do you want me to come and pick you up?" Asked another voice.

"No Yutaka I'll be home soon." Sasuke sighed into the phone. Yutaka was his brothers boyfriend and constantly fretted over Sasuke like a mother hen.

"Fine see you soon Sasuke."

"Bye" Sasuke hung up the phone and started walking home. About halfway home he got jumped and had the shit beaten out of him.

Back to the present.

"I'm so glade we live in such an understanding society." Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey is someone down there?" Yelled a voice. Sauske heared footsteps. He looked up and saw an angel.

"Dammit. Itachi's going to be so pissed that I'm dead." Said Sasuke.

"Teme you're not dead. Come on." Said the angel helping Sasuke up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Oh you're right I'm not dead. Too much pain for me to be dead."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. And your's?" Asked Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto opened up a door and pushed the button for an elevator. They rode up in silence. Naruto half draged Sasuke into his apartment. Sasuke sat down on the couch.

"So," Called Naruto from what Sasuke assumed to be the Kitchen. "Youre gay."

"What?" Yelled Sasuke in alarme.

"Here," Said Naruto handing him an Ice pack. "I assumed you got jumped by gay bashers. I just move here but I got a friend who told me not to go out after dark. Said if people knew you were gay you'd get jumped."

"That's what happened" Sauske admitted. He was always open about being gay number one because he didn't care what people thought and number two he had hoped that his fan club would have disbanded after they had found out that they had no chance with him sadly it had had the oppisite effect. They had now become yaoi fangirls and still wouldn't leave him alone.

"So did they get anything?" Asked Naruto snapping Sasuke back into reality.

"No they didn't get anything I should get going. My brother will worry if I'm much later. Thank you for the ice pack."

"Do you want a ride?"

"That would be nice." Said Sasuke standing. Naruto drove him home in scilence.

"Thank you again for everything." Said Sasuke getting out of the car.

"No problem see ya around." And with that the blond angel drove off.

AN: I know this was short but this is the first Sasunaru fic I've written. I AM VERY BAD AT UPDATING. I need someone to constently bug me if you want the story to be more than three chapters. Please R&R also I don't own naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 My Own Personal Hell

AN: Okay so this is the second chapter and I'm going to try and make it longer than the last. So on with the show.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the story would have been way different.

Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read/this fic is rated T because of the cussing.

Chapter 2 My Own Personal Hell.

I opened the door as quietly as I could in hopes that Itachi and Yutaka wouldn't be up.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Yelled Yutaka. 'Well there goes that plane' thought Sasuke.

"Yes Yutaka it's me I gonna go to bed." Sasuke yelled back and started to run for the stairs. Unfortunately for him Yutaka had been walking down them. He looked at Sasuke's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yutaka asked.

"I tripped and fell? What do you think happened to me."

"Let's get your cuts cleaned. Itachi you brother's a dumb ass!"

"Tell me something I don't know."Said Itachi coming down upstairs looked at Sasuke's face. "Why Sasuke you're looking particularly beautiful tonight, I'm sure your fan girls will love to see this." Sasuke groaned the fan girls would swarm him tomorrow. Yutaka cleaned his cuts while they talked.

"How did you get home?" Asked Itachi. "With how bad a shape you're in it should have taken you a lot longer."

"Some kid." Hissed Sasuke as Yutaka wrapped his ribs.

"This kid have a name?" Asked Itachi.

"Possibly." Replied Sasuke. Itachi sighed.

"Whatever just get to bed you still have school tomorrow." Said Itachi pounding his way upstairs. 'Great I get to back to my own personal hell.' Thought Sasuke.

"Good night Sasuke." Said Yutaka.

"Good night" Sasuke went into his room and fell onto the bed which in his condition was not the best idea. 'I wonder who that kid was? He was kinda cute. Who am I kidding he was drop dead gorges I mean I thought he was an angel. Why have I never seen him around before? Naruto Uzumaki who are you?' Thought Sasuke as he drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

BEEP...BEEP..BE

Sasuke's alarm was shut off with him ripping the cord out of the wall. Sasuke was by no stretch a morning person and was a downright asshole in the morning if you got him mad enough.

"Sasuke wake up." Yelled Itachi. Sasuke grumbled but got up. He got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. He sat down and grabbed some pancakes off the pile and ate them as fast as he could grabbed his backpack and went out the door to his car. He got and went off to school. 'Why didn't I take my car to Shino's last night?' he asked himself. He got to school an hour before fist hour. He got out of his car and went straite to principle Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Tsunade. Sasuke walked into the office.

"Ms. Tsunade I don't think I'll be able to keep the fan girls off of me today." Sated Sasuke. Tsunade got up and looked at his face.

"Anyone from our school?" She asked.

"No."

"Well then we'll just have to keep you busy so they won't bother you.". Tunade was painfully aware of Sasuke's fan club. He had hid in her office one day and it took them three to get the place cleaned up. "How about you show our newest student around."

"Okay who is-" Sasuke stopped when he saw the angel sitting behind him.

"We meet again. Sasuke how are your ribs doing?" Asked Naruto.

" Fine thank you."

"Well if you two know each other than I don't have to worry about introducing you. He has the same schedule as you. So have fun and get out of my office." Said Tsunade pushing them out the door.

"So you go to this school huh." Said Sasuke.

"It would seem so. I mean I am here and I do have a class schedule. But who knows I maybe a spy from another school. I mean we just really want your guy's football plays." Said Naruto smiling. Sasuke smirked he never smiled.

"Well come on dobe let's get to first hour."

"Don't call me dobe you teme." They continued to argue all the way to first hour. Which was to be the start to a very long and interesting year.

Okay so slightly longer then the last one. I'll write more soon anyway reviews keep me going.

Lady Shakona.


End file.
